Celtic Knot
by Blue Blossoms
Summary: "You have broken the prime directive." said Admiral, looking smug. "Actually, we haven't." said Spock. "How it that?" Admiral frown. "We were bonded the very night. And in accordance with the Vulcan we are married." Replied Spock, smug.
1. Chapter 1

Isobel stretched her hands, rolled her neck and leaned into her chair closing her eyes, sighing. Finally she had completed the logs. _Now I can head down to the party! If only to bring my drunken colleagues safe back. _Snorting at that thought, Isobel gathered up her things and got up to go to her room and freshen up for the party. She again snorted at the word party and started walking out of the engineering deck.

"Hey, Carrington! Heading to the party?" yelled one of her colleagues from other side of the room.

Isobel looked back, nodding and smiled in answer.

"Good luck!" yelled backed her colleague with a laugh.

"Thanks!" yelled back Isobel with a laugh and walked out of the engineering deck.

Entering her code, Isobel threw her bag on the bed and started taking off her uniform. Walking towards her small bathroom in nothing but lacy underwear, she knotted her hair up and opened the door to the bathroom. Adjusting the tap for hot water she stripped off her underwear and stepped into the soothing hot water. Sighing she stood under it for few minutes. Deciding to wash hair too, she unknotted her hair in one swift, fluid movement and started running her fingers though her hair.

Finally, stepping out in knee length bathrobe, Isobel stood in front of her tiny wardrobe, deciding between her only two cocktail dresses. Decided, she pulled out spaghetti strapped, violet short dress with enough beads sewed into it to blind anyone if light fell on it. Isobel rushed into the dress and quickly put on some light makeup. Ready, she rushed through the ship and towards the party venue. She could already hear her colleagues' singsong that she was l-a-t-e. _Damn! _ Smiling faintly despite it, Isobel pushed open the bar door which was blaring with alien music. Ransacking her small purse for earplugs, she looked around for her colleagues. One of her colleagues started waving madly at her while rest of them were yelling her name. Rolling eyes at them, Isobel made her way towards them, putting in the earplugs. She wanted to have a good time, _not_ wake up with throbbing ears due to alien music.

They were on first ever Five years Starfleet space exploration when they received a distress call from one of the known habitat planet. They hadn't even explored further when they had received it and they had touched down instantly to help. Isobel was excited about it; she was fresh out of the academy and on her first assignment. She was placed in the much talked about USS Enterprise which was going on five year expedition. To get assigned to USS Enterprise was big enough achievement but to be going on such a big expedition at the starting of the career was dream come true. Especially for her.

"_Finally girl! Decided to grace us your presence!" _said one of her colleagues, hiccupping and laughing.

Isobel rolled eyes at her colleague who along with other was clearly drunk out of her mind. The strong odour of the alien booze had hit her smack on face when she had finally reached their table.

"Clearly you were going great without my help." Yelled Isobel. "I might as well see myself out."

"_Noooooo! The bartenders here are crappy and they don't even talk proper Basic." _Said one of her male colleague.

Isobel shook her head and rolled eyes at them, again. "You want me to bartender for you." Yelled Isobel.

"_You knooow their language! Come ooon, Issi! Help us out." _Said one of her female human colleague trying to pull puppy dog eyes but failing miserably.

Isobel wondered how they were able to easily yell above the music and still be audible to her.

Shaking her head once again she yelled, "What do you guys want?"

They all yayed and started yelling their orders above each other; Isobel nodded when they were finished and started making her way to the bar counter.

"_Hey! She didn't note them down." _Said one of the old crew member.

"_Eidetic memory, man!" _answered another slapping his back, laughing.

Soon Isobel was going back and forth between the bar counter and her colleagues' table. After the third round, she sat down putting the booze on the table.

"That's it! You are drunk enough to pass out for one whole day. No more!" yelled Isobel watching her fellow crewmembers knock down their drinks in one go.

"_Isssssiiii! One more and no more!" _

The rest of table nodded eagerly in consent. _Like incorrigible children. _Isobel got up smiling faintly and started walking towards the counter _hopefully for the last time. _

Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist, Isobel balled her other hand to give whosoever it was, a punch. But before she could simmer in her anger and turn around, the person spoke.

"_You are one of my crew, right?" _

Isobel whirled around, coming face to face with partially drunk captain.

"Captain?"

"_Aye! Need a tinny favour. Take Spock here to the ship. He is drunk till his eye balls." _

"_Am not! I am perfectly sober." _Commander Spock replied from beside, head on the table, dreamily looking at the cocktail glass.

Jim turned to Isobel, _"'Am not!' He is drunk." _

Isobel nodded in consent and walked up to commander and put one of his arms over her neck.

"Up we go, Commander."

Spock got up but protested, _"I am not drunk, Captain. I refuse to be . . ." _He trailed off when another drink was thrust into his face and he raised his other hand to reach out for it.

Isobel put his hand down, "No more." And nodding the same at the bartender she started walking. _Surprisingly _Commander Spock was walking alongside her. _Walking and talking coherently, what else can a drunken Vulcan do?_

Noting it down on her personal list, Isobel manoeuvred through the crowd with surprisingly coherent walking Commander Spock. Soon they were out of the club and sturdily making way to the ship; all the while Commander Spock was _coherently _talking nonsense. It was a weird experience for her but she continued her observation.

Finally they reached their ship and Isobel helped the drunken Vulcan up the stairs. It was easy yet Commander Spock had to lean onto her side for support and Isobel frowned. Till then their bodies hadn't been touching but she had felt Commander Spock's hand warm on her neck. Now it was turned a notch up, almost burning. Isobel was pulled out of her revere when they almost lost balance, she swiftly placed her other arm on the Vulcan's lower back to support him better and felt him do the same. Stable, she led them on to the deck, nodded to the personal in charge and started walking towards Commander's quarters or where she assumed them to be.

"Ok, you have to guide me to your room." Said Isobel trying to figure out on her own too, just in case.

"_Go straight and take the first left turn." _

Isobel wrinkled her nose at the pungent smell of alien booze.

"_Do it not smell good?" _said Spock turning of face her.

"It doesn't." said Isobel simply, busy ignoring the closeness of Commander's voice and manoeuvring towards his room.

"_And yet you wrinkled your nose. Why?" _said Spock dreamily, leaning in to smell his benevolent guide.

Isobel felt her drunken damsel lean towards her and she stiffened. She felt him _sniff_ her. _What?_

"_You smell nice. What perfume do you use?" _said Spock dreamily.

"I don't use perfume. It must be my shower gel." Replied Isobel stiffly.

"_Pine?" _said Spock as he leaned in again. _"It's faint though. Must be your natural scent." _

Alarms started blaring in Isobel's head at the mention of scent. She quickly went through her mental records of the crewmembers and finally reached Commander Spock's file. _Shit! Shit! Shit! _

The rigid demur of the commander in the past days suddenly made sense and she sighed. _Why me? _Commander Spock was made First Officer at the age of twenty-five and now he is twenty seven. _Vulcan males and females start their seven year sexual cycle at the age twenty. Increase in body temperature, highlighted senses, sensitivity of touch and darkening of eyes are visible signs. If not consummated during Pon Farr, the Vulcan will die. On more biological basis, they become aroused, undergo blood fever, and become violent. _

On the top of being placed in icky situations, they have to be double edged. _Why oh why! _

"_Something the matter, ensign Carrington?" _asked Spock still facing her, frowning.

Isobel turned to face him, he was frowning cutely. She saw his pupils were diluted. Their faces were close enough that if one leaned forward they would touch. Turning away she concentrated on walking; thankfully no one was there to witness this easily awaked and bizarre situation.

"You know my name?" asked Isobel, poorly attempting to distract him enough till they reached his room.

"_Of course. I know everyone's name and details." _

"Good to know, sir."

"_You can call me Spock."_

"Will do."

"_What is your first name?"_

"You don't know?" asked Isobel, baffled.

"_I do, I just can't recall it!" _said Spock in frustration, still dreamy.

"It's okay, sir."

"_Spock. You have yet to tell me yours." _

Isobel stiffed when she felt his nose nuzzling her nape. She was sure he felt her stiffen this time.

"We have reached the correct corridor. Please type your code, sir." Said Isobel, her voice climbing a decibel.

"_Spock." _

If it were any other situation, she would have laughed at the Commander but it wasn't so she watched him type his code just as quickly as he ever would. The door opened and as much as she wanted to run away as fast and far as possible, Isobel walked him in and took his arm off her neck.

"Good night, Mr Spock." Said Isobel standing in front of the commander to check for one last time if he was coherent enough not to fall flat on his face on the floor. He seemed smiling at her. Done, she quickly walked past him and was so near to the freedom when a hand gripped her wrist. Sighing, Isobel turned, accepting her fate.

Commander Spock was looking straight into her eyes, as if checking if she was going to bolt again. Satisfied, he slowly loosened the grip on her wrist and started tracing down her hand with his fingertips. Isobel's breath hitched when she correctly guessed his intension. _Please no! _

Spock, who was concentrating on her hand didn't see her go ashen. He did a small mental dance when he reached his destination. Aligning her fingers, Spock gave her a Vulcan kiss. He heard her take a sharp breath and looked up in satisfaction.

Other than her ashen demur, Isobel looked perfectly normal. _Screw the mask! _If only she could, it had become her second nature long time ago.

_They had to consummate with their bond mate or form a new one with someone compatible to complete the Pon Farr, otherwise engage in ritual battle of Kal-if-fee. _

Isobel quickly wondered (more like ranted) why Commander had to take up this assignment and even if, why didn't Captain drop him off on Vulcan so he could mate with his fiancée! She saw Commander pull her and she fell flush against his body, eye to eye with him. She hoped she wasn't his compatible match.

Spock tilted his head and snaked his fingers through her hair and gently kissed her. Isobel clinched his uniform shirt in surprise and felt her eyes widen by fraction.

_My! He is a good kisser. What?! Ah well, might as well enjoy it if am going with it._

Before she could do anything Spock sucked her bottom lip and bit it. Isobel's mouth opened instinctively and Spock turned it into French kiss. Deciding to let go, Isobel engaged in the battle of tongues which seemed to be exactly what Spock wanted for he vigorously answered. When oxygen became essential, Isobel pulled back, resting her forehead against Spock's, breathing heavily, eyes closed. She felt him pull back and a second later felt a wet kiss on her neck. Involuntarily she tilted her head and breathed in sharply. Somehow her reactions seemed to turn him on. He trailed the wet kissed down to her collar bone and back. Isobel sucked in sharply and bit her lower lip when Spock bit her neck. He licked it but her non-reaction seemed to have displeased him as he bit her harder and a moan slipped past her lips. She felt him smirk against her skin. _Oh the nerve . . . _she trailed away when Spock slipped off the strap with his mouth and kissed on her shoulder, she felt him slip the other one too.

Planting the kiss on her shoulder, Spock lifted his face to look at hers. Isobel watched as Commander Spock gazed at her face. A minute later he leaned in, capturing her lips again, this time biting them mercilessly before turning it into passionate French kiss. Isobel snaked one hand to his hair not holding back either. Running of her hands though his hair seemed to affect him as Isobel felt him melt into her mouth and purr faintly. Isobel smirked into the kiss at her victory but it was short lived as she winced when Spock bit her lower lip hard, smirking. _Why, I ought to . . ._

Spock pulled back and stared in satisfaction at the swollen and slightly cut lips on a miffed Isobel with dishevelled hair. A smirk appeared on his face, which got even wider when it seemed to irk her even more. But his eyes widened in surprise when Isobel lunged at him, clutching the shirt along the neckline, pulling him and smacking her lips at his, kissing hard. Spock was too surprised to do anything until Isobel bit his lip hard drawing a moan from him and felt her smirk before sliding her tongue in. Spock quickly responded but Isobel was clearly controlling the kiss.

Isobel finally drew back to take a breath while taking in Commander Spock's dazed face, swollen lips and light green flush on his cheeks and tip of his ears. She smirked at her handiwork and leaned in to give a tease kiss.

Spock let her as he untangled his fingers from her hair and ran a hand down her back.

Isobel pulled back when she felt his hand on her back and squeaked when he squeezed her butt. Spock smirked at her and patted her ass.

"_You are yet to tell me your name." _He said looking into her eyes while feeling her curves.

Isobel was too lost in feeling his hands on her to even answer. Her body was humming with anticipation at his touch.

Spock watched in satisfaction at her helpless state at his touch but his body was buzzing, wanting more. His kissed just below her jaw and felt her breath in. He looked up at her half closed eyes and felt aroused. He cupped her jaw as he ran his thumb over her swollen lower lip. Isobel opened her eyes to meet his eyes; they were dark with want and lust. She felt her body respond to it and felt herself get wet with anticipation.

Spock in one swift movement swirl her and lowered her on the bed while bending with her to kiss her jaw again. He bent his knee beside her thigh to support himself as he started planting kisses along her jaw while moving his other hand to unzip the dress.

Isobel felt him unzip her and put her palm on his chest and pushed him back gently. Spock growled and looked at her; he felt her tug his shirt and looked into her eyes. _You show me and I'll show you. _Spock took off his shirt. Isobel eagerly ran eyes over his bare chest; he was lean with taunt muscles. She looked up to meet Spock's eyes that were watching her. _Like what you see?_

Isobel unzipped herself and stood up; the dress slide down and pooled at her feet. Spock hungrily ran his eyes down her lean body, which was clad in nothing but her underwear. She was aesthetically pleasing, very aesthetically pleasing. He met her eyes as she seductively sat down, looking up at him. _Your turn. _

Spock unzipped his uniform trousers and let it slide down to his feet, stepping towards her, standing in nothing but tight pants. Isobel took at double take, he was _not_ aroused! A small frown marred her face as she looked up at him.

"_Maybe I should let it go." _Said Spock and started taking off his pants.

_WHAT?! _Isobel looked at his person or lack of it. Spock looked like a female human sans the pubic hair. But before she could think his hardened penis slid out and Isobel looked at it, mesmerised.

"Fascinating." She murmured.

_So Vulcan males do differ in anatomy. They seem to have a protective fold in which . . . ._

Lips crashed onto hers, devouring her completely. Spock quickly ripped off her bra and proceeded to her panties with unsustainable need. Isobel too aided him in his quest and soon Spock was on top of her, kissing her hungrily.

Spock brought his fingers to her meld points and Isobel gasped.

_Say my name, Isobel._

"Spock!"


	2. Chapter 2

Isobel opened her eyes as her internal clock chimed 4:30 a.m. and let eyes roam around the unfamiliar surroundings. The room was bigger than hers and looked different, felt different; a nagging at the back of her head said she should know where she was but for the life of her Isobel couldn't remember. She looked to her side to find some clue to her current location and froze at the sight. Commander Spock. Sleeping. Mussed hair. The last observation gave her great pleasure. _How can anyone not want to muss that hair just to see the impeccable Vulcan look even a bit shoddy! _That thought gave way to her naked state under the covers, which led her to remember last night's events. Isobel cringed. And then sighed. She remembered every moment in vivid detail. Curse her eidetic memory. And their activities had only ended an hour ago. Certainly _not_ helping. Blinking back to reality, Isobel checked if the Vulcan was awake. Finding him fast asleep, Isobel quickly and quietly got out of the bed and started gathering her clothes. Finding her underwear she cringed again at the backlash of memory attached to it. _Well, at least they aren't torn. Yes,_ _that's_ _it_ _Isobel, be positive. _Quickly putting on her bra she looked back to check again. Still out. Slipping on the pantie, she picked up the dress lying at the foot of bed, again cringing and slipped it on, zipping it. Isobel looked around the room, finding what she was looking for, she quietly stalked towards it.

_Commander Spock_

_About last night, it was consensual. I would very much like if last night's events does not affect the professional relation. _

Putting down the PADD, Isobel walked out of the Commander's room, shutting the door behind her quietly. She knew Commander Spock would remember everything; it was foolish to believe otherwise. It was better to close it as clean and quietly as possible. She only hoped that he won't come around to _talk about it. I was only helping an officer and that's about it! _

Isobel reached her room and quickly got in; the only good about this morning was no one was about to witness any of it. Quickly stripping and tossing the clothes for washing, she slipped into bathroom and brushed and scrubbed every inch of her clean vigorously. Finally satisfied, she came out and went on with her chores as if nothing happened and went to engineering deck early and started working. Mr Scott was surprised and rather pleased with her, which earned her a day of working with him. It was turning out to be a great day.

Spock woke up and felt surprisingly _normal_. He turned to look at the time on his nightstand, it was 1830 hours. Quickly getting out of the bed he entered the bathroom and started getting ready for the day; though the mystery of his sudden normality bugged him, he pushed it aside to enjoy it a bit. Stepping out, he made way to his closet, inspecting his room for the first time; he frowned at its state. His clothes were not folded and kept aside for washing instead they were just discarded near his bed. Putting on his clothes quickly he started gathering up the discarded ones but reeled back at the pungent smell coming from them and everything started coming back. He quickly walked to his other nightstand where his PADD was lying and picked it up. On the screen was a note left for him. The note calmed his fears but he wanted to make sure. _She hasn't signed her name. _That made him reluctant but he had to make sure, what has happened between them could prove to be trouble in future. They had broken the prime directive. Deleting the note, Spock walked out of his room; he was getting late for work.

Spock sat sipping his plomeek soup, simultaneously reading though previous reports. Captain and Dr McCoy were chatting amiably about something when a group of ensigns from engineering came though the canteen door looking worse of wear. They plonked themselves on a table among other engineers. Captain Kirk smiled at the sight and Dr McCoy grumbled at it. All of the crew was suffering from the hangover and the sight was not uncommon this morning. In fact, Jim was wondering why Spock was not suffering from one too.

"Spock, are you ok?"

"Yes Captain. Why do you ask?"

"You were pretty drunk last night."

"Vulcans don't suffer from _hangover_ as the others."

Jim grinned at use of word hangover by Spock and went back to his breakfast.

Suddenly Spock sat up even so slightly trying to focus on a conversation that had caught his interest.

". . . . . and don't forget two lattés of coffee for Isobel. She is not exactly all cheery and fluffy this morning."

Spock then discreetly looked around for ensign Carrington who seemed to have not come for breakfast. He had been pulled into the conversation with Captain and Doctor that he hadn't even thought of looking for Isobel. Spock stopped at his thought . . . _did I just called ensign Carrington by her first name? _It hadn't felt out of place to call her by her first name; he hadn't even realised until he had said it. Pushing it aside for later scrutiny, he stopped reading the reports and quickly ate his soup, intending to visit engineering deck before starting his work.

Spock nodded to Captain and walked out of the canteen towards the engineering deck, all the way thinking about the situation he had found himself in. Though he was grateful, he had been wondering whether ensign Carrington knew about his predicament; after all no one would so blatantly disregard prime directive or risk loosing their job as well as a remark on their record, not a ensign at least.

Entering the engineering deck Spock looked around to locate ensign Carrington and slowly made his way to Mr Scott. He hadn't been able to locate her as he reached Mr Scott so Spock engaged in little conversation with him when he spotted her working. _So today she is working with Mr Scott. _He wasn't able to see her face but her posture, although perfect, indicated subtly that she was tied. Spock remembered them falling asleep early in the morning. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks and tip of his ears, which vanished just as quickly. _She must have slept two hours at best, not adequate for humans. _An ensign came running to her and placed two coffee lattés on her desk; she turned around giving him a bright smile as she took one of the latté and sipped from it, looking relieved and sighed.

Something twitched inside Spock when he saw Isobel smile brightly at the ensign and it intensified seeing her relieved, which was illogical. Spock frowned mentally at his own reaction and pushed it aside to study later. Nodding to Mr Scott, Spock quickly walked out of the engineering deck.

Isobel leaned into the chair with a sigh when their ten minutes break started. She _needed_ this day to get over with quickly; she wouldn't hold much longer before falling flat on her desk, asleep. And added to sleep deprivation, she had been made aware of pain on her back. She had an idea what could be the reason but desperately hoped she was wrong. Deciding that another latté was in order, Isobel made way to canteen; also she badly needed to shake off the sleep, which was slowly creeping in on her.

Spock walked down to science lab, logical way to utilise ten minutes break as today was slow day on the bridge. He thought back to the morning occurrences as he made way to the lab, why had calling ensign Carrington by first name _felt_ so normal, natural? Spock didn't think it was completely due to consummating with her. A faint blush appeared on tip of his ears at that thought, which vanished quickly. No, there has to be another reason; they were not even professionally acquainted, all he ever knew about her was from her résumé and credentials. Most bothersome was the twitch he had experienced at the sight of her smiling brightly at the ensign; why had he felt that? And what exactly had he felt? And why had it intensified when she was relieved? Shouldn't he be happy at her comfort?

He stepped into the lab and all the thoughts disappeared to be replaced by reports and queries of the ensigns.

Spock sat eating his lunch, discreetly observing the entrance of the canteen; he had sat facing the entrance as to not miss Isobel's entry, it was less awkward and efficient this way though Captain and Doctor were surprised at the switch.

Few minutes later the group of new engineering ensigns entered but Isobel was not one of them. Spock mentally frowned and went back to the lunch in deep thought. _Is ensign Carrington avoiding me? This is a bit too extreme, not eating. This can't continue! I have to go talk to her. _Just then Spock heard the group cheer a bit and looked up to see ensign Carrington walking towards the group. She had a ragged appearance. Though worried, he went back to eating, feeling relieved. _Wait . . . What? _The amount of time word 'feeling' coming up in his thoughts was unnerving him.

Isobel sighed happily as she reached her room and typed the code with much enthusiasm not reserved for such trivialities. Tossing away her bag and stripping the uniform, she flew into the bathroom and stood before the mirror. Sombre and anxious, Isobel slowly pulled her hair onto one shoulder and with dread, turned around to see her back. The upper back was littered with nail marks as was the lower back, which had turned blue. Even the hickey looked big now, shining in all its glory. Isobel growled. _Has he __marked__ me?! That pointy eared bastard! _Her nostrils flared. _These won't heal until a week; good thing the uniform has a turtle neck! _It was good thing she hadn't analysed the situation in the morning. _Why oh why? _Accepting her fate, she stepped into the shower and went to sleep.

"Permission to come aboard."

Jim swirled around. "Granted." And smiled at the new ensign whom he vaguely recalled.

Spock watched as the Captain smiled at ensign Carrington as she walked towards the Captain and held out PADD, explaining the document. She looked better, much better today. He saw Captain nod and sign.

"Is Scotty busy?"

"Not more than usual, sir."

Spock saw Isobel smile faintly.

"So you are his new protégé." Jim gave a crooked smile.

Ensign Carrington smiled in answer.

Something flared up inside Spock as he watched the interaction; he quickly looked away before he acted on his untoward anger. Deciding to better avoid the Captain, Spock walked back to his station.

Spock watched as the group joked around while ensign Carrington ate quietly, throwing a word now and then, smirking. He had yet to understand the random and untoward emotional reactions he experienced around ensign Carrington; not even meditation had helped him yesterday. He hoped to resolve this before it got out of hand, as Jim said.

Spock stared at the wall as he lay on the bed, hands folded on the chest. It had been 3.4 weeks since he had first experienced the unseemly illogical emotional reaction and has yet to arrive at a logical explanation. Today, he decided, to find it, once and for all.

It has been 2.3 hours of mental revaluation and Spock was yet to find an answer. Suddenly it dawned and Spock breathed sharply.


	3. Chapter 3

Isobel slid down the curved white wall, clutching a plastic bag she had gotten from the medbay this morning. It was ten minutes break and she had rushed to her secret place in the engineering deck, a place known to no one. Well, except Mr Scott, maybe. She had been feeling nauseous, and tired more than usual lately, but today she had vomited once in the morning and again on the shift. It had been delusional of her to brush it away this long. _A month and a half . . . . . _

Jim felt Spock tense up beside him and looked up to see his best friend briskly walking out of the bridge, almost running. He frowned. _Probably nothing. . ._

Spock ran through the deserted corridors towards the engineering deck. He ran past the control room to the rear end of the ship.

_Why it's always me! The probability was 1:100,000! And it had to be me! Oooh I feel like puking. _What was she doing to tell him? And how? Clutching the bag in front of her, she stared ahead.

Isobel whipped around at the sound of skidding and found Commander Spock standing at the mouth of her secret place. Her eyes widened a fraction in surprise, which vanished just as quickly. She looked on stoically as he walked in and stood in front of her.

"How did you find me?" asked Isobel looking up at him.

He looked out of breath though he was standing perfectly still; only his hands weren't folded at his back as usual. He was short of clutching them.

Spock studied Isobel urgently, noting the plastic bag and smelling the faint odour of stomach acids on her. She looked paler against her coal black silky hair and eyes.

"Are you ill?" asked Spock looking down at her, almost urgent.

"I am not ill, per se . . ." said Isobel looking at him.

Spock raised a brow, mentally frowning. _She obviously had gone to medbay . . ._

They lapsed into silence; Spock stared as Isobel looked ahead of her.

"I'm pregnant." Isobel said looking up into Commander Spock's eyes a second later, "With your child." Said Isobel plainly looking ahead again.

Spock froze. The words kept running through his mind without making any sense. When he finally comprehended them, he quickly calculated.

Isobel looked up to see him contemplating and saw shock in eyes. She watched as he finally came back to the reality.

"How long?" asked Spock looking down at her.

"One month, two weeks."

That was when they had consummated, six weeks ago.

"Are you certain that it is indeed my child?"

"Yes. You are the only one I ever slept with." Said Isobel not looking at him.

_She was a virgin. _Spock wasn't able to look away from her.

He felt a pleasant twitch, which was quickly replaced with an even pleasant feeling that spread through his being. _I sired a child . . . _His eyes were involuntarily drawn to her stomach. Then pleasant feeling replaced with anger.

"Why didn't you inform me?" Spock said through clinched teeth.

"I myself hadn't suspected until this morning, I hadn't been even sure until a moment ago." Said Isobel frostily, cold eyes meeting smouldering ones.

"We should go to medbay." Said Spock, his anger subduing sensing the change in her demur.

"No." Isobel said sharply.

Spock raised a brow again, about to repent with a logical answer but she cut him off.

"This is a very delicate matter. We will first discuss this through before we do anything. Dr McCoy will have to inform the Captain who in turn have to inform the Starfleet. It will mean a remark in both our records, suspension even. We can not let any of that happen, especially them taking all the decisions regarding our future." Said Isobel looking seriously into his eyes.

Spock nodded, agreeing; finding her argument logical.

Isobel mentally sighed, looking ahead. _That went well. _Suddenly remembering Spock's entrance, Isobel looked up sharply.

"How did you find me? No one ever comes to this part of the ship."

Spock didn't reply, instead concentrated and pulled.

Isobel's upper body jerked forward, shock marring her stoic face. She quickly looked up to Spock for explanation.

"We are bonded."


	4. Chapter 4

"_Bonded."_

Isobel repeated softly, looking at Spock.

Isobel closed her eyes looking away, entering her mind palace. Ripping through the palace, she tried to locate the foreign entity. Finally reaching a corridor, Isobel felt something out of place and yanked open the door; a vacuum engulfed her only, she was feeling a strange and uneasy sense of being projected to and connected with another mind even though the connection was hair thin.

Isobel's eyes flew open, alert and empty. _I turned out to be compatible, highly compatible if I am bonded. How? How? The Bond! _"The bond."

"You will have to specify . . ."

"The bond. How did it form?" Isobel stared hard into him eyes.

"During our consummation I melded our minds." Answered Spock promptly, still looking her with newfound interest and bit of respect.

He had been watching her with interest when she closed her eyes, trying to comprehend what she was doing. Minutes later, Spock was properly stunned when he felt a faint sensation through the bond, coming from her. _She accessed the bond!_ Spock was intrigued by this new development. He hadn't known humans to be capable of organising their mind and being able to access it.

_Of course, the mind meld! Stupid, stupid! But why? _Vulcans were very particular in employing mind meld. Almost never. _He had to know for sure that I was even mildly compatible to even think of melding with me. How? The scent! _She wanted to growl but maintained her stoic mask.

Getting up, Isobel met his eyes, "Come to the canteen at the stroke of midnight."

Spock nodded as she walked past him, hearing her faint steps. A minute later he silently made his way to the bridge, deep in thoughts, reviewing everything that happened a moment ago. He finally reached the bridge.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain." Said Spock coming back from his revere.

"Granted." Said Jim swirling around to look at his first officer who had been gone for a little over half an hour.

Spock nodded and went to his station, sitting down and stared at the screen. _A child . . . his child. A miracle. _A faint smile touched his lips as he went back to work.

Jim watched Spock as he stared at the screen for a second before getting to work. He swore he saw a minuscular smile on Spock's face. _What happened? _Jim was intrigued.

"Captain, according to my calculation a planet is ten light years from us. The coordinates are 23 45 12 32." Said Spock facing Captain from his station.

Something told Jim that Spock was not yielding any sooner or never at all. _Subtlety it is then!_

Spock sensed his Captain planning and wanted to roll eyes. _The Captain is subtle as a gun. _He was getting better and better with human expressions.

Spock watched Isobel pile on French fries alongside a hamburger and frowned mentally but conceded a bit when she picked up an extra bowl of salad than usual. He was starting to agree with the idea of discussion more; he had so many things to say and disagree with.

Isobel stared into her tiny wardrobe looking for her skintight track pants and long sleeves. She couldn't imagine meeting the Vulcan in anything but the uniform which she couldn't possibly wear so the _next best thing. _Something that resembles the uniform. Combing her hair into a high pony, Isobel walked out of the room.

Isobel saw Commander Spock coming from the opposite direction and nodded as they reached the entrance at the same time. He let her slip in first and Isobel walked to a secluded corner and sat down at the table while Spock followed her closing the door.

They stared at each other before Isobel opened her mouth.

"I assume you know by now that this matter is to be kept secret."

Spock nodded.

"It would be logical and more believable that the crew knew nothing."

Isobel nodded.

"We can not delay the medical exam by more than four days."

Spock nodded. It would be suspicious.

"Before we discuss the technicalities, it would be ideal to establish our opinions firmly."

"I agree."


	5. Chapter 5

Spock got up from his station and walked out of the bridge as their ten minutes break began, making his way to the medbay.

Jim watched Spock walk out of the bridge. _Probably to the science lab. _But he couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen today. He had woken up feeling uneasy. _You are just being paranoid, Jim. _And went back to watching the space. _We are not going to crash and burn. _

Isobel quickly made her way to the medbay, all the way trying to reign in her thumping heart. _I can not stress. _She saw _Spock_ coming and walked faster to meet him at the entrance. _He had asked her to call him by his name and she extended the curtsy. _She still couldn't understand why he acted as if guilty. Shaking herself mentally, Isobel nodded to him and hoped that Dr McCoy hadn't gone to visit the Captain. Spock nodded back and both entered together to an almost deserted medbay.

"Dr McCoy." Said Spock greeting the doctor who was getting ready to be out of there.

"Spock." Greeted Bones absently, not looking up. "I have an appointment so buss off if you don't need anything."

"Dr McCoy." Said Isobel.

"Ensign Carrington." Asked Bones finally looking up to be met with a strange sight. He looked at Spock with a brow raised.

"I am accompanying her." Replied Spock, plainly.

_And it just got weirder. _Bones shrugged and gestured the ensign to the exam bed.

Isobel walked to the bed and lay down.

"So, what is the problem?" asked Bones looking at the pretty ensign. _Engineering huh._

Spock mentally frowned at the question and was about to repent the Doctor but Isobel spoke before him.

"I am late by one month and two weeks. Four days ago I came to the medbay for vomiting twice, thinking it was food poisoning. The nurse gave me a plastic bag and said it would go way. But my period is yet to come so I think I'm pregnant."

Bones nodded, throwing a look at Spock he starting drawing the ensign's blood and walked away to run the test.

Spock, who had come and stood beside the Doctor at the foot of the bed, stared after him. They waited in silence for a minute before Bones rushed back with the report, giving them both a look.

"You are right. You are pregnant. One month, two weeks and four days." Said Bones looking at the ensign who nodded to him.

"Can you do an ultrasound?" Asked Isobel looking at him, unfazed.

Bones nodded and went to fetch the machine.

The medby was now completely deserted, everyone leaving when they saw Commander Spock with an ensign. They didn't want to witness him putting her down in her place.

Isobel was relieved that those gossipmonger nurses weren't there, they would have completely ruined their plan. She glanced at Spock before looking at the doctor wheeling the machine.

"Roll up your shirt." Said Bones, setting up the machine.

Isobel rolled up her shirt and saw Dr McCoy bringing up a light chain mail with small LED lights. He placed it on her stomach and turned to the monitor.

Isobel too turned to look at the monitor and from her peripheral sight Isobel saw Spock move to stand beside her.

The monitor was suddenly filled with the view of her womb and Bones moved the screen to locate the embryo.

Spock felt a familiar twitch when Doctor asked Isobel to roll up her shirt but was drawn at the sight of flat stomach when she rolled up the shirt. He breathed easily when Doctor covered it with the chain mail. He then walked to stand beside Isobel to watch the screen.

"There you are." Murmured Bones to himself, zooming in at the embryo.

Spock stared at the screen, mesmerised at the sight of embryo, _his_ _child_. Isobel smiled faintly at the sight, _my little bean._

"Okay, anybody telling me what's going on here?" asked Bones, turning to look at both of them, glaring.

Isobel looked up at Spock. They had already decided that he would do the talking.

"Ensign Carrington and I had engaged in coitus after the party and it seem . . ."

"Ghaa! My holy virgin ears!" Said Bones glaring at the hobgoblin.

Spock simply raised a brow, almost smug.

Isobel hid a smile.

Spock felt amusement through the bond and looked down at Isobel who had quickly recovered.

They both waited patiently for Dr McCoy to gain his composure. Finally, calming down Bones looked at both of them, especially at Spock.

"Was it consensual?"

_Foot_ _in_ _the_ _mouth_. He regretted even opening his mouth the moment he _saw_ Spock go rigid.

Isobel cursed the doctor and quickly sent a jolt of calm (_or_ _what_ _she_ _thought_) through the bond as she opened her mouth to tell off the dumb doctor. _Does he have a death wish?!_

"It was consensual."

Bones felt the temperature drop as the ensign answered and nodded.

"Protocol. You do know what's going to happen now, right?" He said sombrely.

"Yes." Said Spock, cooling down. Isobel nodded.

Bones nodded, keeping a safe distance from Spock, he walked upto the monitor and transferred the data into his PADD.

"I am sending it to Jim." He said and hit the send button. "Good luck."

Nodding to the good doctor, Spock and Isobel walked out of the medby. They stood at the entrance as the door closed after them, facing each other. They stared into the other's eyes before walking away.

It was only a matter of hours or a day before the Starfleet contacted them. As for the captain, Spock hoped he won't go ballistic.

Jim brought up his PADD when it pinged and clicked on the message from his chief of medicine. Frowning, he opened the attachment and read through it. By the end of the report Jim's eyebrows disappeared into his hair. Just then Spock walked into the bridge and met his eye as he turned to look at him.

Raising a brow he asked, "Something the matter, Captain?"

"Mr Sulu, take the conn. Mr Spock, with me." Jim all but yelled the last sentence.

The whole crew turned to look at them as they walked out of the bridge. Jim led them to a nearest conference room and locked it behind them.

"I got the report from Bones. Like to tell me what's going on?" Asked Jim tightly.

"I myself found out this morning, Captain. Ensign Carrington approached me last night after my shift. We both hadn't expected this outcome." Replied Spock calmly, still closely studying his Captain.

"Do you know what this means? You both can be removed from this mission and suspended indefinitely! With a remark! What were you thinking Spock?!" Jim yelled at the end.

"It was you who had asked ensign Carrington to escort me back, Captain." Conveniently leaving the part of him being drunk.

"Ahhh! Just what I needed!" said Jim punching the table. He _saw_ Spock frowning. "Not now, Pointy."

"I didn't say anything, Captain. Nor do I understand your need to insult me. Are you angry, Captain?"

"Of course, I am angry. At myself. If not for me, you wouldn't have been in this mess, about to get fired." Said Jim, exasperated and angry at the calm demur of his First Officer. "You can get upset you know. You are getting fired for god's sake!"

"I appreciate your concern, Captain. I can handle this myself; you need not worry." Said Spock.

Jim understood the left out part, he only hoped Spock had everything planed and taken care of. "If you get yourself fired, I'm coming after you, Pointy!"

Spock merely raised a brow and unlocked the door, walked out followed by Jim.

The crew watched the Captain and the First officer enter the bridge and quickly went back to their work. Spock sat down at his station reviewing the reports when his PADD pinged. It was from Isobel; Spock faintly smiled, he loved to hear her say his name though she hadn't said it much.

_How did it go with Captain?_

Spock looked at it surprised. _How did she know the talk ended now? _Feeling intrigued at the new development, Spock typed back the reply.

_As expected. _

Putting down the PADD, Spock went back to the reports.

Jim and Bones stared at Spock as he sat eating opposite them. Spock had wisely decided to set in his usual place; he didn't wanted to encourage his companions more than they already were. He only hoped they won't do the stupidity of asking any questions _in_ _the_ _canteen_ before the official announcement. Though he very much doubted it.

"So . . ."

Spock almost sighed.

"It would be very much advisable and appreciated if you will both wait till we are alone to satisfy your curiosity." Said Spock looking at them before going back to eating.

"Sure." Said Jim and poked Bones in the ribs when he opened his mouth.

"Was Spock being sarcastic?" whispered Bones to Jim who looked just as bewitched.

Spock heard the Doctor and rolled his eyes mentally. He had been sarcastic in the past and always with them, they were just good at not catching it always.

Spock suddenly sensed Isobel and heard the group enter the canteen. From his peripheral vision Spock watched Isobel go for traditional English lunch with two bowls of salad. Satisfied with her choice, Spock went back to his lunch completely oblivious to the pair of eyes, which had followed his sight.

Jim and Leonard met each other eyes before looking back again at their Vulcan friend. _Somewhere pigs just flew . . . _Jim couldn't decide whether they were witnessing a miracle in happening or a catastrophe, though Bones was going with the later.

Jim and Bones were readying themselves to pounce on the Vulcan the moment they were alone but Spock finished before them and left. Jim was bewitched and Bones became grumpy.


	6. Chapter 6

Isobel typed her code and walked in throwing her bag on the bed and pulled out her work, settling at the desk. An hour later she went to bath and sat before her computer. She hadn't called Anica since the party night, which Isobel knew, didn't brood well for her. But no matter how much she tried Isobel couldn't gather up her measly courage to call her best friend. _After the meeting with the Starfleet then . . ._

Her PADD pinged, saving Isobel from excuse making and she brightly picked up thanking her saviour but the sender's name deflated her. It was from Spock.

_Isobel_

_Captain has just sent the day's reports. Be prepared for the meeting with Starfleet Admiral tomorrow. _

_Spock_

Isobel walked to bed, falling on it, went through their plan before switching off the lights.

Isobel looked at herself in the mirror, brushing. _D-day. _Spitting and tongue cleaning, she switched on the most melodious piano music and jumped into hot shower. She immensely loathed the sonic shower, it was unsatisfying and didn't warm her up at all and _busted_ her ears. Who ever wanted to wake up that way? _Not me. _Putting on her uniform and pulling up her hair in high pony, Isobel marched to canteen as usual. Entering the she saw Spock eating with Captain and Dr McCoy, as usual. Joining the line, Isobel piled on fruits, two bowls of salad and with an Earl Grey walked on to her group's table. Spock had asked her to sit with him in the canteen, which Isobel very much suspected had an ultra motive though what, she hadn't yet found. Mourning for the loss of its familiarity for a second, Isobel dug into her breakfast, reading new science journal on PADD.

Spock took a glance at Isobel before returning to his breakfast very much aware of the pair of eyes on him. After coming out of the medbay, had he realised what Isobel had done. _She sent a calming jolt through our bond. _Her abilities with the bond were fascinating and intriguing.

Besides his parents no one had ever bonded with a human and hence, they didn't know how humans experienced their bond. Since they were not telepathic and psi null, it was generally assumed they didn't felt its presence like a Vulcan all the time and hence, didn't use it like Vulcans did except during the mind meld. So every new development intrigued Spock.

Isobel followed Mr Scott as he explained the procedures of operating and maintaining the warp core and an hour later was walking to the bridge with a report to be signed by the Captain. Mr Scott had been handing her lots of them lately, Isobel snorted at her boss's newly acquainted laziness.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain."

"Granted." Said Jim turning around with a smile, studying the ensign with new interest.

Isobel saw Captain trying to study her and mentally snorted. She knew James T Kirk was an intelligent person suffering with low self-esteem and indulged freely in masochism, someone who liked to play dumb. _I wonder what it's like? _Isobel smile at him as she approached him and Jim suddenly felt he had become someone's prey. Isobel's smile got wider seeing Captain's unnerved reaction.

Spock watched the silent interaction between the Captain and Isobel, feeling her amusement and smug satisfaction. Spock looked down at his PADD hiding a minuscular smirk.

"The Starfleet headquarters are hailing us, Captain." Said Uhura turning around with a frown.

"On the screen." Said Jim nodding to her, sitting up straight.

"Admiral." Greeted Jim.

"Captain Kirk."

"Why don't we take this to the conference room." Nodding to the Admiral, Jim got up looking at Spock and ensign Carrington, started walking out of the control room, "Uhura, transfer the call to the nearest conference room."

Spock looked at Isobel before following Jim out of the control room; Isobel nonchalantly walked out and followed them discreetly when they got off the bridge.

Jim opened the door and entered the room.

"I apologise for the delay." Said Jim with a chuckle and stepped aside to show Spock and Isobel standing with an air of nonchalance.

"Non needed. Shall we begin?" Said the Admiral eying Spock and Isobel.

"I'll go then." Said Jim nodding at Spock and left the room.

"Please." Said the Admiral gesturing the chairs and Spock and Isobel sat down.

Jim walked into the control room and sat down in his chair, absentmindedly. The whole control room frowned at Captain's presence and exchanged looks. Uhura wanted to question the Captain badly but refrained seeing him lost in thought.

"You have both broken the prime directive. I hope you have a very good explanation." Said the Admiral looking straight into their eyes.

"I had approached ensign Carrington on the night of our celebrations on planet 24K. Things accelerated between us and we identified it as one time occurrence and resumed our professional relationship." Said Spock looking straight back.

"Was it consensual?" asked Admiral looking at ensign Carrington.

"Yes." Answered Isobel without missing a beat, staring back at him too, unfazed.

"According to the report, you found out about the pregnancy about a month and half later."

"I hadn't expected to get pregnant given Mr Spock's complex DNA make up." Replied Isobel without bating an eye.

"Is it true?" He looked at the Vulcan.

"Yes sir. The chances of conceiving with an incompatible DNA make up were 1:100,000. Ensign Carrington being a compatible match was purely coincidental." Replied Spock.

Admiral nodded, "As it may, why hadn't you got a test earlier?"

"I attributed it to being stressed. Only when I went back to consider my food poisoning three day prior did I suspect being pregnant and next day we went for check up." Answered Isobel.

"Mr Spock was with you during the check up?" asked Admiral frowning a bit.

"Yes sir, I informed him of my suspicion after his shift, day before the check up."

"So you both came to know the pregnancy only after the check up, not prior."

"Yes sir." Answered Spock.

"Even then you have broken the prime directive by having sexual intercourse without being married thus compromising the professional relation and hence disrupting the working atmosphere." Said the Admiral with a smug air.

"Actually, we haven't." Said Spock, stoically rebuking.

"How is that?" asked the Admiral, almost frowning.

"Ensign Carrington is my bond mate. The bond was formed when we consummated. Hence, in accordance with Vulcan we are married." Replied Spock.

Isobel felt smugness and bit of irritation coming from Spock through the bond. It was the first time she had felt Spock's emotions through the bond. Isobel was properly stunned for the first time in her life. She would have jolted if not for her excellent self control and impeccable common sense coming to her rescue.

"I see." Said Admiral bringing Isobel out of her revere. "This changes everything, though the remarks will be unavoidable."

Spock nodded slightly while Isobel didn't move.

"Ensign Carrington, will you be returning to Earth?" asked Admiral seemingly eager.

Spock turned to Isobel, tense. They hadn't talked about it and returning to Earth meant Spock won't be able to see his child grow and it would be particularly straining on their bond, another thing they hadn't discussed though had agreed to keep it secret.

"No sir. I will not be resigning and returning to the Earth. I want my child to have a perfect childhood with a father in it." Said Isobel sensing Spock looking at her.

"Very well. Starfleet agrees with your sentiment and hence, you shall both be living in the family quarters provided in ship from now on." Said Admiral, feeling a sense of defeat.

"May I." said Isobel interrupting, feeling both pairs of eyes uncomfortably on her.

Admiral nodded.

"As you might have guessed, we weren't acquainted prior to the party and forcing us together, accelerating the natural course will only be antithetic to our cause. If the family atmosphere is strained the child will suffer. We will certainly move into the family quarters, when we form a familiar relation. Until then I would request the Starfleet to respect our privacy and not disclose this matter to public." Said Isobel. _Please agree!_

It was not helping that she wasn't able to feel or detect any emotions from Spock. A misunderstanding was the last thing her wanted right now.

Admiral nodded slowly, "Indeed. We take our family policies seriously."

"Yes, Admiral." Said Isobel and Spock nodded in agreement.

They slumped back (_figuratively_) into their chairs and mentally sighed in relief. Finally meeting each other's eyes they silently celebrated their victory and success of plan. Now one more thing to take care of . . .

Speaking of the wrong which, Jim came barging as soon as Uhura told him that the meeting was over.

Spock and Isobel collectively turned to look as the door opened to reveal the Captain. Isobel stood nodding to Spock and the Captain before walking out of the room. She could almost feel Spock calling her traitor . . . .

A minute later, Bones made his appearance and locked the door behind him.

"Ok, Spock. Tell us everything." Said Jim staring down at Spock.

"So he didn't get fired?" Said Bones looking at Spock too.

"No, Doctor. I am not terminated from my employment. Though the remark was unavoidable." Said Spock looking at them for a second and got up to leave.

"Not so fast Pointy." Said Jim blocking his way.

Spock raised a brow and looked down at him.

"How did you manage get scout free with only a remark?" asked Bones.

"Since it was unexpected and not planned, we did not break the prime directive. Excuse me, I have important work to do." Replied Spock quickly walking past their disbelieving faces.

"Do think he's lying?" asked Bones looking at the closed door.

"No. He's just not telling the whole truth." Replied Jim opening the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Spock looked up when Captain finally came back to the control room and sat on his chair. Jim looked at his busy First Officer wondering how he was going to break the news to the crew. Because he sure as hell wasn't doing it . . .

Half an hour later, they all made their way to the canteen. Jim and Bones saw ensign Carrington walking opposite to them and looked at Spock. Spock nodded at Isobel when she met his eyes and saw the ensigns throw him a look before going back to their chatter. They both reached the entrance at the same time and Spock stepped into the canteen alongside Isobel. The chatter suddenly simmered down at their entrance, the rest of the canteen looking up to see the seemingly strange sight before going back to normal. Jim and Bones looked at the unfazed _couple?_ as they walked behind them, even the group of ensigns had stopped chatting to look at the sight in front of them.

Isobel walked to the serving area followed by Spock as she took the tray. As always, Isobel went for traditional English lunch and two bowls of salad while Spock observed with satisfaction, helping himself to Vulcan dishes and a bowl of salad. Isobel felt Spock observe her and a thought crossed her mind. Lately she had been wishing to be wrong.

Isobel looked at Spock who started leading them to a table in last of the row. Jim and Bones watched with horror _(kidding! Stunned more like it)_ as they saw Spock leading the ensign to _their_ table. Isobel glanced at the Captain and Dr McCoy, who were still in the line before looking back at Spock.

Spock sat down in his usual place and gestured her to sit opposite to him. _Ah well. _Isobel sat down and started eating very much aware of the whole canteen staring at them. Spock looked up momentarily feeling bit uneasiness coming from Isobel, very much aware of the pin drop silence in the canteen.

Uhura stepped in bemused at the silence in canteen and looked around. Following everyone's eyes, Uhura stared wide-eyed at the sight that met her. Jim and Bones walked up to her and stood beside her; Uhura registered their presence a minute later.

"Captain . ."

"Not a clue."

A second later, "Can we sit with you?"

"Sure Captain."

Bones and Jim marched towards Uhura's table and sat down. Jim looked around and back at Spock and the ensign.

"Ahem."

Every eye zoomed on him and Jim silently signalled them to go on with their business. Some embarrassed, all went back to their food though the whole canteen was talking about First Officer and an ensign from engineering.

"So this is his big announcement?" Whispered Bones in Jim's ears, frowning.

"Got them talking, didn't it?" Jim whispered back.

"Ok, what's going on here?"

Jim and Bones looked up to Uhura, who stared at them, sitting.

Jim nudged Bones' leg before he could even think of saying anything.

"Told you, not at clue." Said Jim trying to act bemused though he didn't needed to, he was yet to surface from his shock.

Uhura narrowed eyes at both of them, trying to intimidate an answer but when they didn't budge, she sighed in defeat and confusion before leaning forward.

"Is this something to do with the meeting Spock attended in the morning with Admiral?" asked Uhura conspiringly.

"Must be." Said Jim.

Nyota looked at Spock and the ensign, eating unfazed. She mentally snorted at their indifference, Spock and she had broke up after the last year's incident with Khan. She couldn't take his indifference much though herself not known for being emotional but Spock's control just . . . drove her up the wall.

"Are they dating?" asked Nyota turning back to them.

Bones choked on his food and coughed violently. Jim glared at Bones hiding it with a frown and handed him water. Nyota too frowned suspiciously at him while Bones drank water.

"It was strange enough when you guys dated, it doesn't get any better!" said Bones grumpily, trying to cover up his slip up.

Nyota rolled eyes and started eating. Jim poked hard and Bones glared back though not quite convincingly.

Isobel felt the whole canteen go back to their business and relaxed a bit, feeling Spock do the same. Though she wasn't squealing happily about the bond, Isobel was fascinated and intrigued by it and started noting down the new developments.

Isobel glanced around and saw Captain and Dr McCoy sitting with Lit. Uhura. Chewing slowly, Isobel picked up her PADD and started reading her science journal.

Through out the shift, the whole control room was discreetly glancing at Spock. They were all very intrigued by the sight in the canteen earlier and were dying to know what was going on and the mysterious meeting that Commander Spock had attended only made them even more curious.

Spock quickly walked out of the control room as the shift ended, going straight to his room and locking it behind him. Walking to his desk he sat down looking at his computer before switching it on and typed a link.

Few minutes later screen showed Ambassador Sarek looking at his son with interest and happiness.

"Spock, what a pleasant surprise." Said Sarek, seemingly smiling.

"Father." Said Spock giving a slight nod.

"Is there something in particular you want to talk about?" said Sarek delicately, trying not to seem unwelcoming.

"Yes father. As you know it is my first Pon Farr. . " Spock trailed of blushed faintly, feeling awaked.

"Ah yes. Are you well, Son?" asked Sarek, frowning faintly with concern. "You did not come to New Vulcan."

"No father, we did not touch down on New Vulcan." Said Spock feeling a bit awaked before becoming serious.

"This is indeed the matter I want to discuss with you, I have found my bond mate." Said Spock finally, looking at his father closely.

"Indeed?" said Sarek, not knowing how to react and feel about the news.

"It was accidental. I found her to be perfectly compatible for me and have already formed the bond with her." Said Spock.

Sarek raised a brow in surprise.

"And she is with my child."

This time shock and surprise visibly showed on Sarek's face, for a Vulcan that is. Spock was stunned at his father's open display of emotions.

"You sired a child?" asked Sarek in disbelieve yet feeling joy.

Spock nodded, "We found out yesterday. She is one month, two weeks and five days along, currently. Not only are we mentally compatible, she is genetically a perfect match."

"A grandchild." Said Sarek amazed, not actually seeing the screen.

Spock had never seen his father this expressive with his emotions. He wondered if the destruction of Vulcan and death of his mother had affected his father more severely than he had suspected.

"I would like to meet my daughter." Said Sarek eagerly looking back at his son.

"I think you will, soon, on your own." Said Spock now feeling a bit nervous.

Sarek raised a brow at his son and Spock told him about the meeting with Admiral.

"Indeed. Then you must expect our visit along with T'Pring." Said Sarek gravely before smiling faintly.

Spock eyes would have widened if not for his impeccable self control but Sarek sensed his son's surprise and his smile widened.

"We realised our self imposed restrictions constrained us from mourning for our loses properly, that we had isolated ourselves in the quest of attaining imperturbability." Said Saker with a sad smile.

"Your mother taught me this. She would have been happy to hear this news." Added Sarek.

Spock felt the pang of loss as he mourned with his father. Sarek looked at his son, feeling guilty and devastated for not being a good father but his felt hopeful at the news of his grandchild. He was getting a second chance and Sarek was looking forward to it.

"Take care son. And congratulations." Said Sarek with a warm smile and a Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper."

"Live long and prosper." Repeated Spock with his own salute.

The whole crew looked at their Captain for explanation for the day's events and Jim cursed Spock. _So much for not announcing. _

Seeing their Captain still mum, Uhura asked the question.

"What is going on, Captain?"

"Sorry guys but this is Spock's private business." Said Jim mentally congratulating himself for getting out the mucky situation.

Jim saw the crew deflate and felt a bit smug. Smiling, he made his way to the canteen.

Isobel frowned mentally seeing Captain and Dr McCoy without Spock. Ever since the lunch, the whole engineering deck was staring at her not as discreetly as they thought they were being and while she didn't mind torturing them, she wouldn't have minded Vulcan's presence either. Before her brain even entertained the idea of texting Spock, the Vulcan appeared around the bend. Isobel stepped aside at the entrance, waiting for him.

"I apologise for being late." Said Spock as soon as he neared her.

Isobel simply nodded and they walked in together, once again feeling the curious eyes. Isobel and Spock mentally sighed and faintly feeling the other does the same, looked at the other through the peripheral sight, shocked and quickly looked forward.

Sitting down they started eating.

"I informed my father." Said Spock after few minutes.

Isobel nodded and swallowed.

"What did he say?" asked Isobel.

"He said to expect their visit. Though probably after the Starfleet contacts my father." Said Spock looking at Isobel who nodded at him.

"It won't be much long. Would you fiancée be accompanying them too?" asked Isobel.

Spock nodded, "He said to expect her too." He looked as Isobel nodded at him and went back to eating, showing no reaction or emotion as usual.

Except her initial reaction at coming to know about the bond, Isobel hadn't reacted at all and she didn't even broach about it during their discussion. Spock was feeling apprehensive with Isobel's lack of any response. Not knowing Isobel's standing in their . . . relationship, most importantly on the bond was perplexing.

The whole canteen held their breath and watched the conversation with a look of wonderment. Jim looked on at the conversation feeling confounded and out of reality as if he had stepped into make believe world not even an alternative reality. Never even in his widest dreams and extreme drunkenness had he even thought the possibility of Spock talking with someone _casually_.

Leonard was pretty much convinced that he was drugged and hallucinating, even then not believing it. _Is Spock having a conversation? Like SMALL TALK! The universe just stopped making sense. _Maybe his brain was melting.

Nyota didn't know what to feel as she watched Spock talking with the ensign _(whose name she was yet to find out! God, I am so out of loop here.) _Spock hadn't ever talked with her in public, ever sit with her in the canteen and let's not even talk about small talk. It made her wonder where she had gone wrong. Nyota averted her eyes from the painful scene and looked at her _table_ mates. Captain and Doctor were panicking, almost hysterical.

"Captain, Dr McCoy!" Nyota shook their hands and sighed in relief when they both turned to her looking like fish out of water and a minute later started eating.

Isobel and Spock were far too much busy in their thoughts to fully study the reaction they had evoked.


End file.
